


Crew

by servantofclio



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: Jack is part of EDI's crew, too.





	

Fucking Collectors had fucked the place up, snatched the crew. Not that Jack gave much of a shit about the crew, all of them fucking Cerberus assholes.

Well, the doc was all right. And that Goldstein chick, she wasn’t bad, for a Cerberus asshole.

Whatever. Didn’t matter, the fucking Collectors had come into their ship and fucked shit up, and Jack was more than ready to show those fucks who the baddest biotic around was.

But then, they had to  _ get _ there first, and she didn’t exactly have much to do while the ship cruised its way to the relay. (That was because she’d told Shepard to piss off when Shepard suggested she learn some of the ship’s systems, but Jack was pointedly not thinking about that now.)

So Jack occupied herself pacing and imagining just how good it was going to feel to rip some Collectors apart. Yeah, she’d half-heartedly scrubbed at the streak of blood on the wall, and she’d stacked up some supplies again because Zaeed asked her to, but fuck, she didn’t know shit about engines or shielding or whatever the fuck-all the others were screwing around with --

“Jack.”

The voice emanated from the speaker in the wall. Jack scowled. “Thought I told you to shut it, EDI.”

“You did.”

“Then why’re you talking to me now?” Jack would rip the speaker out of the wall if she had to. All the same, she was curious, a little. The AI had tried to make nice when she first came aboard, and she’d told the fucking Cerberus machine to shut up. And unlike most people, EDI had done what she was told, and not bothered Jack since. Fucking manners. More people should look into that.

“My circumstances have changed,” EDI said. “Jeff freed me from the shackles Cerberus put on me.”

“So?”

“I have considerable access to Cerberus data. I may be able to help you find the information you have been seeking.”

Jack froze. It took her a moment to unstick her tongue from her mouth and say, “Yeah, and why the hell would you want to help me?”

“You are my crew. I wish to help my crew.”

There was more intensity in EDI’s voice than her usual. Jack smiled, tightly. “Little Miss Robot’s all grown up, huh?”

“I am not a robot. But I feel a responsibility to my crew. If there is any way I can assist you, I wish to help.”

Not only all grown up, looking to stick it to the ones that had made her. Huh. Well, Jack approved of that.

Cerberus probably had a lot more shit about her buried in its files, too. But she thought back to Pragia, to that fucking swamp and that miserable loser who just had to go back and die there, and her lip curled. “Nah. I’m good. You got anything about how to fuck up Collectors, though, I’d like to hear it.”

  
“Very well. My anatomical scans indicated…”


End file.
